


Full Circle

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Flashbacks, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Heavy Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Just A Whole Shit Load Of Angst, Lila's POV, Not Really Character Death, Peacock Lila Rossi, Plot Twists, Slightly Aged up, Temporary Character Death, The Characters Will Shed, The Only Salty Thing About This Fic Is Going To Be The Tears, XD, hero/villain relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: Marinette and Lila have been through so much together and apart.Lila was a terrible person once upon a time and Marinette was and still is pure of heart.Lila sometimes finds herself looking back on their past, wondering, how someone as damaged as her managed to capture Marinette's lovely heart of gold
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Full circle

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> This happened.
> 
> I'm sorry.

She was always a glass half empty type of person. She never pondered on things too often, she always simply just gave the people around her a single glance and then determined from the split second she saw them, the kind of person she would be around them; or the kind of person they were. She was right (almost) all of the time, she knew how people were, most were so easy to manipulate, others were simply just easier to just destroy. She did not waste time where there was resistance, she would simply make others do away with anyone that got in her way. The shedding of a few forced tears, was enough to coax people into a mob mentality, she'd broken so many people, destroyed every relationship or friendship she's ever laid her gaze upon, the moment she appeared at a new school, was the moment she began to plan out her take over.

The people she met were mere pawns in her master plans. At least, 95 percent of them were. The very few that stood in her way were far smarter than the majority, they saw her for who she was and they would make attempts to knock down before she got too high and far out of reach from them. They were usually always too late to stop the spread of her influence. Usually. Every school had their share of smarter kids, the ones that always stood out and shined bright among the crowds. But she always broke them, bent them to her will, eventually, it happened.

However, Collège Françoise Dupont was where everything changed.

Looking back, Lila can't help but wonder how different her life may have turned out had her father decided to settle elsewhere.

* * *

At 14, she moves to Paris, France, she goes to a new school, meets new people and easily begins to set her plans in motion. Three teenagers stood in her way, however, at first, only 1 actively tried to dethrone her, but after a certain chain of events, it turned to two, then before she knew it, three. She paid no mind to it at first, she only worried about 2 of the 3, 1 had always had a bad reputation among the class of sheep. But the other two, well, they were perfect. A girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng was class rep, straight A's, always smiling and doing things that somehow always managed to grab the attention of her peers. Then there was a boy, Adrien Agreste, he was pure of heart, his innocence was mostly him being too naive, even gullible at times. But despite him not being exactly the brightest in a realistic sense, he also managed to nab the attention of his peers. They were beloved among the class, so much so, that Lila actually had a challenge ahead of her. The moment she'd seen both teens, she knew they were somehow smart enough to see through her, but she didn't panic then, she expected them to eventually buckle down and give in, and for a time she was right.

But then something Unexpected happens, Marinette reaches her breaking point (no doubt most of her stress and anger coming from her being Ladybug, a fact she would uncover accidentally, a fact that shattered her when she discovered it). She remembers it like it was yesterday, walking into the bathroom only to find Marinette leaning over the sink, knuckles bloody, glass littering the sink and floor, a few droplets of blood on the tiled floor. She can't help but break character for a moment, pushing her evil manipulative persona aside, she shows a bit of her true self for a moment, a small tugging urging her to make her presence known. Genuine concern shows for a moment. Olive green eyes scanning around the messy area, by the way everything looks, it's obvious what happened, Marinette had punched a mirror. A fit of anger that she knows she had nothing to do with, or at least, wasn't sure at the time. "Did you just punch a mirror?", Lila finds herself breaking the deafening silence, her eyes glued to the hunched over figure by the sink, she sees blood just running and running out of the nasty aggressive cuts over her knuckles.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, it's almost intimidating, even for Lila, it's heavy and it's smothering and Lila suddenly regrets talking. She nearly starts to take steps back to retreat out of the bathroom, unsure of anything else to do, because surely someone like her cannot and does not know how to even handle this kind of situation. Especially because of who she is.

But just when she takes two steps backwards, her whole life suddenly changes, it tilts onto its axis and something is suddenly set in motion.

Marinette turns to her, tears in her eyes, her face is battered, she looks genuinely beaten up, purple bruises and cuts litter her face. Tear tracks staining her cheeks.

Lila feels something she hadn't felt in...such a long time. Sympathy. Her lips fall agape, surprise confusion shake through her body. She couldn't understand what happened to the Dupain-Cheng between class periods 2 and 4. She stops retreating back, she stands in place, frozen in shock, her eyes scanning over the teens face, trying to process everything. She can't help but wince once she comes alive, she moves cautiously, taking slow and careful steps towards Marinette, a girl who was so determined to never give up the fight against her, a girl who now suddenly looked so beaten and so lost. She can't help but feel her mask fall for a moment, as vicious and malicious as she was, she was never one to strike an enemy while they were down, there was simply no fun in that.

"Don't hurt me.", The soft whisper slips passed split pink lips, Sapphire eyes were filled with fear and exhaustion, it was clear all the fight she had was just...gone.

Lila honestly wondered who or what had finally achieved the feat she was yet wasn't really quite aiming for. She knew she wanted to hurt Marinette, but this...was too much, even for her. She had limits.

Lila says nothing for a few moments, falling into thought, trying to figure out what could have happened, how it happened and who may have done it. But can't think of anyone that would want to hurt Marinette like this.

It's in that very moment in time where things change, she changes, unexpectedly. Somehow, this moment had tethered them to each other. In the weeks that followed after the bathroom incident she tones down her bullying for a time, things then take another turn between them when they suddenly start seeing eye to eye, she quells her lies for a while and they get familiar with each other and everyone immediately starts to notice, and then a twist comes when she starts to notice how Alya and her female peers suddenly start pushing her and Marinette together, things like partnered projects and seating arrangements always somehow ended up with them being together. She paid no mind to it at first, but then she catches on one day, she overhears Rose and Alix talking, both unknowingly spilling the truth behind their recent antics.

Lila spends 10 minutes in a bathroom stall, silently hearing all the reasons why Marinette and her would make a cute couple. She has certainly found herself in quite the predicament, she couldn't help but think at the time.

Flashforward, two months of them finally seeing eye to eye and her cutting down on her lies and eventually becoming friends with Marinette, she discovers what it feels like to be genuine with people. Honesty was never one of her virtues, but, somehow, Marinette's way of being had rubbed off on her, she finds herself suddenly able to speak truths, she finds herself becoming sincere, it scares her at first, the change, the vulnerability. She felt wrong and exposed, weak even. But she doesn't get to fret for too long, distraction comes and whisks her attention away elsewhere, to a suddenly and unexpectedly attractive Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She doesn't know when it happened or how the attraction came to form, it just happened, it was like someone had taken a blindfold off of her eyes and she finally got to see clearly what was in front of her.

What follows afterwards are the most awkwardest bashful weeks of her life, all of her confidence left her whenever Marinette appeared, whether she sat next to her at lunch or simply sent a sheepish smile her way. She couldn't control the way her breath left her as her heart began to skip. Lila had momentarily collapsed in on herself, panicking and cursing herself for falling for her enemy, she had become soft, it was then that she finally realized that she no longer had the heart to manipulate her peers, peers that she was suddenly becoming open with. She was angry for a little while, but then her life takes another turn along with a twist when she somehow ends up confessing her feelings to Marinette, both had found themselves alone in Alya's room while Alya and the other girls were all out getting snacks for a sleepover Alya strong armed them into attending.

They both sat in a heavy uncomfortable silence, She found herself quickly losing her nerve after she finished confessing her feelings to the object of her affections, the shock and surprise the settles over Marinette's face makes her wince, she felt rejection coming on, and for the first time in a while, she felt regret. She starts wishing to take her words back. She was getting ready to stammer out an apology, she was ready to just book it out of the room, but she doesn't get the chance to when Marinette sheepishly and awkwardly chuckles before finally saying something.

Sapphire meets Emerald. A soft sheepish smile curves pink lips, and Lila suddenly felt relief, she somehow figures what's going to happen next.

"I guess I'm not destined to be alone after all.", Marinette says, lips breaking into a grin, pearly white teeth on display. Lila finds a hand placing itself over hers, she feels warmth suddenly blossoming inside her chest. "I really like you too Lila and I'd like to try being with you."

She's 14 when she falls in love with the very same girl she wanted to break.

She's 14 when she starts to work with Hawk Moth.

* * *

At 15 Lila finds herself in a serious relationship with Marinette, they've been dating for 6 months. They're happy, she's happy. Marinette's parents love her, they treat her with a warmth that she isn't so familiar with and it makes her a little uneasy at first, but after a few weeks, it grows on her.

She had trouble at first, despite knowing that she truly had feelings for Marinette, she had trouble adjusting once their relationship began. Marinette was a very intimate and loving person, she knew that people like Marinette love hard, but despite knowing that, she was ill prepared for the hugging and touching that followed once they started to date. Being in a relationship was more complicated than she expected it to be, she was stiff and anxious for the first few weeks of their relationship. She kept to herself, her thoughts, she became afraid of suddenly opening up to Marinette despite Marinette knowing from the start, who she was, the kind of person she was deep down. She was afraid that Marinette would just give up on her and leave her.

But one day, her fears suddenly get washed away once Alya takes notice of their struggling relationship. She confides in Alya, tells her about her worries and fears and Alya reassures her that Marinette wouldn't leave her. Alya encourages her to communicate more with Marinette, and she does, she admits that being in a relationship is little bit too overwhelming and hard for her to respond properly to. What follows is a very understanding conversation between herself and Marinette, they talk for hours, and by the end of it, Lila no longer finds herself anxious or awkward. She finds herself falling even deeper in love with the designer. Marinette respects her need for a little space and time to adjust and a week in, Lila starts to catch herself yearning for Marinette's touch.

By the end of their first month together, Lila allows the remainder of her walls to come down.

However, At 15 she and Hawk Moth whom she comes to find is Gabriel Agreste, also establish a rapport.

* * *

She's 16 when Hawkmoth finally gives her a miraculous, the newly fixed Peacock Miraculous, it's a moment that cements her place beside him, aiding him in his quest to take the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses from both Ladybug and Chat Noir.

By this point, she's been dating Marinette for a year and a half and they're still very happy together. Both discover new ways of being intimate with each other, much to poor Alya's eyes dismay. They've scarred Alya twice with their sexual escapades, both times, they had been too in the moment to hear Alya opening the unlocked trap door Marinette never bothered to lock despite being warned by some of their friends the dangers of parents walking in (thankfully they only got walked in on by the brunette). Both times Alya screamed, both times left Alya whining about seeing her boobs.

Everything was great, although her home life left much to be desired, but she gave up on that a long time ago, she had Marinette's parents now, Sabine and Tom both loved her, they welcomed her with open arms, they showered her with unconditional love and warmth, both were always so thrilled to see her whenever she came over. Her cold heart had been thawed out by people that weren't related to her, she received familial love from a woman and a man that had no relation to her. They simply loved her because that was the kind of thing they just did, they had the heart to do it, to love and accept her as if she were their own.

Lila loves Marinette more than anything in the world.

Le Paon on the other hand, hates Ladybug more than anything in the world.

* * *

She just turns 17 when it happens, when her life comes crashing down all around her. The battle for the miraculous finally reaches it's climax. It leaves Paris in shambles, people are forced to flee their homes, Paris was declared to be in a state of emergency. Nathalie, Gabriel and her had unleashed chaos onto Paris, they pushed the heroes back, forcing them to their breaking points, that day was supposed to be the day that they finally stripped the heroes of their miraculouses.

But things didn't go their way. It wasn't as simple as they thought.

Lila hesitates. But only after she strips Rena Rouge, after mercilessly breaking her arm in the process, she guffawed in triumph before unmasking the agonizing hero, she unmasked her in front of the news helicopter, right in front of the cameras, exposing her civilian identity to the world and just as Rena disappeared, Alya appeared, suddenly her blood runs cold, her laughs die from her throat and horror floods her expression. She sees the brunette shaking, whimpering, crying, broken and defeated on the cement ground, her shirt torn and tattered, pants scuffed up and slightly torn. She feels the air from her lungs leave her for a moment as she stands over one of her closest friends, the fox miraculous slips from her grasp. She freezes.

"No, Alya!", Ladybug screams out, pain in her voice, she's shaken by what just occurred.

"Oh fuck!", Carapace yells out.

Lila stands in place despite knowing the heroes were here, they were coming, despite Hawk Moth calling out for her to move, to run. She blocks everything out and before she knows it, Ladybug tackles her off the building all together, she comes alive when she and Ladybug are falling from the tall building, and before they hit the ground level, she turns them over mid air, just as they come crashing into a car, the sound of metal bending and twisting was enough for her to grit her teeth, she landed on top of Ladybug, successfully taking advantage of the hero's blind rage, no doubt succeeding in injuring her somehow.

Scarlet red liquid begins to escape one of Ladybugs nostrils and after a few moments more liquid starts to escape the corner of her parting mouth, pearly white teeth were now stained red. "Nngh.", Ladybug half gargled before clenching her teeth together, gritting them hard, her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared, the flames of rage still burned bright in her despite being injured to god knows what extent.

Lila's breathing was labored, it was certainly a close call. She sighs deeply, shakily, her eyes locked with angry tear filled sapphire eyes, "Give up, it's over. I won.", she says. She forces a smile, she sat up, straddling the battered and bloody miraculous wielder, she feels like she should be more happy about this, but something inside her felt that something was wrong, she felt sick to her stomach, a feeling of dread flooded her.

"Ngh, G-uff...N-Never.", Ladybug barely manages to say, blood runs down the side of her head, eyes starting to narrow, it was clear, she was starting to have trouble staying conscious. "Nn-gh.", her body starting to grow more and more relaxed, she was going limp. After a few moments, Sapphire eyes closed.

And the transformation was lost.

The Ladybug Kwami appeared beside her unconscious master, the small red kwami began to cry.

People would talk about this moment for years, the reveal of who Ladybug was, shook so many. Just like the Fox, Ladybug was a teenage girl.

"Marinette! No! Wake up!", The small creatures cries, agony and pain can be heard from the Kwami, tears escaping passed the kwamis eyes, she begged and begged for her unconscious master to awaken.

Lila's lips part open for the second time since this battle began, except it's different this time, She feels her heart completely shatter into a million pieces.

"You monster! You killed her! You killed my master!", The kwami yells at her suddenly, turning to her, hurt and anger painted the Kwami's expression. "You took a light away from this world."

Tears fill Lila's eyes, they roll down her cheeks, she feels her will to be here completely vanish, she regrets everything she's done in her life, every bad choice. She starts to break down, physically, emotionally and psychologically. Her hands suddenly come to hold the sides of her head, "Oh god, Oh god, no.", she starts to whisper. "Please god, no, please no.", she starts to whisper to herself. Was this her punishment? For all of the bad things she's done before. Clearly, karma wasn't done with her. People like her don't just get away with the things they've done, even if they've changed for the better. She had a debt to pay to the universe, and it seems the universe has come to claim.

She's killed her love.

"Oh god no. D-Dolcezza Mia-", her voice starts to break. Everything around her, is suddenly less important.

The kwami falls silent for a moment, as if falling into thought, after a few moments of sobbing and crying, Lila hears it, her name. "L-Lila?", the kwami suddenly says, her voice is small this time.

"MARINETTE!", Chat Noir's deep voice roared, it echoes throughout out the empty destroyed streets, Lila's sure that the whole of Paris heard the voice and the devastation it carried. "NO!", pain and agony filled his cries to the sky.

Hawk Moth, is like all others whom looked on, frozen in place at what just happened. The disbelief was clear on his shell shocked expression. Clearly, he was processing the fact that they just killed someone, someone he too, knew.

This battle would devastate many, because everyone involved, was connected to one another. No one truly wins. Because both sides stood to lose no matter who 'won'. This Lila learns the hard way along with Gabriel and Adrien.

Chat Noir falls to his knees, he loses his transformation, his kwami floating beside him, crying too. Adrien cries out loud, he agonized on his hands and knees. Adrien Agreste lifts his head only to scream at her and Hawk Moth. He makes promises to take their lives for what they've done to his Lady and On the roof tops, Monkey King, Carapace, Queen Bee, Ryuko and Viperion all start breaking down, the teens start crying. They're all shaken to their core by the sudden unexpected turn of events. All of them knew Marinette personally, all of them would mourn.

"What have you done, Lila?", The kwami says, Lila zones in on the kwami's voice, she ignores Adriens yelling and cursing. She lifts her gaze to face the broken Kwami before her.

"I didn't know...I…", she breathes heavily. Her eyes leave the kwami's teary devastated expression, her gaze falls onto Marinette's unconscious expression, she runs her eyes over her love's face, each second she spends looking at Marinette, she feels sick to her stomach. This was her fault, she did this, she should have known better, everything she touches, she destroys, it's who she is. "I'm...I'm so sorry.", she starts to whimper as she returns her gaze to the kwami, she knows, forgiveness was far out of her reach after this.


	2. Full Circle P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While, also at 17, a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng finds herself in a not so good position. She has to deal with being revealed and things that may also mean drastic changes for her friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned into a 3 shot, for the purpose of putting Marinette's POV in.

While, also at 17, a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng finds herself in a not so good position. She has to deal with being revealed and things that may also mean drastic changes for her friends and family.

"Mmm.", Lips part, trembling, tongue and mouth dry.

"She's waking up.", a voice whispers.

A few voices start whispering among each other, voices speaking softly.

"Oh thank god.", a deep voice speaks a little louder than the others, relief in his tone.

"Yes, certainly, thank the gods indeed that Tikki's master was strong enough to come back from that fall.". A small voice speaks.

"Thank goodness!", comes another small voice, "Sugar cube's waking up, Tikki!", the excitement was clear.

She opens her eyes, everything's a blur for a moment, squinting and blinking for a moment, trying to focus her vision. She slowly opens her mouth. "W-Where…", she mumbles and suddenly makes an attempt to fully sit up, unfortunately she only managed to partially sit up before pain racked through her body. "Nngh!?", she groans out as she feels burning pain spreading over her back and shoulder, she feels her head starting to ache terribly.

"Marinette stay down.", comes a familiar voice followed by a hand placing itself over her chest, trying to push her down onto her back. Two more hands place themselves over her shoulder, also trying to keep her down.

Marinette feels a sense of urgency suddenly kicking in as all of what's happened starts coming back to her all at once. Alya. "Alya!", Marinette calls out as she begins to struggle against the hands that were suddenly trying harder to keep her down, her eyes wide open now, but the sudden rush of adrenaline wasn't allowing her to think rationally and properly take her surroundings in. "Alya!", her voice cracks as it raises, she ignores the pain she feels, ignores the aching of her muscles.

"She's okay! Relax!", someone says.

"Marinette! Marinette I'm here! I'm here!.", another voice cuts in, it's more familiar to Marinette at the moment, it's suddenly the only voice that quells her need to get up, to force herself away from the hands that were frantically trying to hold her down. "I'm here, I'm okay.", the voice softened as all the other voices began to quiet down.

Marinette feels everything around her become clearer, she starts to relax, she locks eyes with teary chocolate brown eyes, "Alya. I…", she breathes out in relief. She swallowed thickly, she starts to take in her surroundings. She feels wet, drenched even. She closes her mouth and begins to look around, she finds many of her friends surrounding her, all with looks of relief. She also finds the kwamis gathered around, each floating silently, observing. "T-Tikki…", she says softly, her voice cracks again, realization finally begins to dawn upon her once she sees her teary eyed kwami. Everyone knew, they knew who she was.

"Ladybug.", someone speaks up. Marinette slowly turns her head to find Chloé to her left, staring at her with slight awe. Light cuts and bruises decorated the usually clear skin. Marinette tenses for a moment. She winces, grimacing slightly. She turns away from Chloé and begins to look towards Adrien, the boy who sat closest to her, he was right beside her, one of his hands on her bear shoulder, "The cat's out of the bag huh, Kitty?", she says a little bitterly. She meets his soft teary sad gaze. "I got so angry...I saw Alya go down and I just…", her bottom lip twitched. A soft whimper makes it's way out up her throat, tears starting to blur her vision as she tried to explain her actions to Chat, to Adrien. "I'm so sorry.", she apologized softly and it takes all her strength to not break down in Adrien's arms.

Everyone remains silent, Tikki floats closer, tears in her eyes, she breaks the silence. "It's okay, Marinette. We'll be okay, we always make it work, somehow.", she draws closer and closer until she's in front of her, Marinette reaches both her hands out and takes Tikki into them, she gently holds the suddenly crying Kwami. "I thought I lost you too.", she says, whimpering.

"I'm so sorry, Tikki. I failed, I…", Marinette starts to speak but she's cut off.

"You haven't failed anything, Marinette. We're still in this, you're still alive, and we're still behind you.", Kagami's voice cuts in, stopping Marinette from continuing. "For the past four years you've been carrying this City to safety, you and Adrien have both sacrificed so much to get to this point. You can't give up now, we're all in this now and we're going to finish this.", the teen says firmly as she kneels down by her knees. "Marinette, you're our last hope at fixing any of this and I know it may sound harsh coming from me, but right now, we need you to get it together and hold it together."

Marinette sighs deeply, she meets Kagami's strong determined gaze, she knows Kagami has a point, she knew that only she was capable of fixing everything, the damage that was done to the city, the homes that were wiped out. The city had practically been leveled. If she were to lose her life or the earrings, the magic from the miraculous cure wouldn't work, it wouldn't fix everything that was done. She grimaces as she feels the pressure suddenly weigh even more heavily on her.

"Kagami-", Adrien begins, his voice rough.

"She's right, Adrien. I have a duty to fulfill, I need to fix everything, somehow." She says, speaking before Adrien could scold Kagami. She sighs deeply, her body aching and burning from the pain. Her fists balled up, knuckles aching. She feels liquid running down the sides of her face. She was sweating a lot, it must be fever she thinks to herself.

Kagami releases a soft breath. She gives Marinette a sympathetic nod.

"Master, may I speak?", a kwami speaks suddenly.

Everyone in the room, turns their attention to the kwami that began to float it's way to Marinette.

"Yes, Trixx, you may", she says to the kwami, her voice soft as she met his gaze.

"You have all of us at your disposal, Master, You could utilize us-", Trixx begins but does not get a chance to finish, he doesn't have to. Because Marinette already knows what he's going to suggest.

"No!", Tikki suddenly practically yells with an aggression that Marinette has never seen before. "Her body will not be able to handle that much stress. She will lose her life and the balance will fall into destruction.", Tikki floats up, she floats between Trixx and her master.

Wayzz sighs, looks like he understands, like he knows that Marinette may not be strong enough to handle them all at that very moment, but she had done it once before. "She's wielded all of us before, Tikki, all while wearing the earrings of creation and the ring of destruction. She has done the impossible.", Wayzz inputs. "The balance is strong, Adrien and Marinette are in sync, Their bond is stronger than it's ever been, Marinette will be strong enough to hold all of us."

Tikki narrows her eyes. One could see clearly that the kwami was trying to shield her master.

"Tikki, I understand how you feel-"

"No you don't! You can't understand how I feel! None of you go through what I do, none of you have to see your chosen lose their lives every time!", Tikki snaps back, the atmosphere of the room becomes heavier. "I have to, I always have to."

Marinette softened her gaze, she understood, understood all of the stress and worry Tikki has been put through, she knows how hard Tikki takes it when she loses a master, she also knows that the other kwamis wouldn't understands how Tikki feels, save for Plagg, she knew and so did Adrien. Both she and Adrien always stand the greatest chance of losing their lives. As much as she wanted to allow her kwami to make decisions this big for her, she knew that as someone capable of wielding all the miraculous, she had a duty, a duty to bring back Nooro and Duusu, as both Ladybug and the Guardian. She would finish Fu's journey for him.

Marinette releases a sigh, she manages to sit up straight, but only for a moment, she quickly shifts and pushes herself up to her feet, knees wobbly, her legs aching, she balled her fists up and lifted her gaze, she looked around and took in the faces of her friends, people she entrusted miraculouses to, people that came through for her, she also couldn't help but notice a few new faces, Kagami's mother and what appeared to be two medics, the trio sat silently. She feels a sense of hope and determination fill her. She was going to finish this, she had to, she didn't have time to sit around. She to do this for her friends and family.

"Marinette please don't do this-", Tikki was quick to try to deter her from moving forwards without proper rest, but Marinette, with a heavy heart, silenced her.

"Enough, Silence.", She suddenly waves a hand to her kwami as she speaks, her voice was hard and firm, commanding. It makes her heart ache to take Tikki's voice away from her against her will. But she had to. "I know you're trying to protect me, Tikki, you've always protected me, you've done your best for me. But sometimes, there are things I must do to protect all of us, including the miraculouses.", Marinette feels her chest tighten, this may be the last words she says to her beloved kwami. "Thank you for everything Tikki. Spots on.", she whispers.

And in a flash of light, she stands as Ladybug, tall, commanding and strong. A firm expression of authority commanding her facial features. Everyone in the room stands up in awe at the sight before them, having seen Marinette transform into their fearless leader.

The kwamis all nod their heads, all of them no doubt acknowledging her.

"Tikki spoke highly of you Marinette, you hold a special place in her heart.", Longg says, "And you hold a special place in ours as well."

"We may not be bonded to you, My Queen, But we acknowledge you for your courage, selflessness, and bravery.", Pollen adds softly.

"I'm not one for mushy things, Sugar Cube, But it's been fun, You're certainly one of the best Ladybugs I've had the pleasure of working beside and I'm glad Tikki ended up with someone like you.", Plagg floats closer, a sad look on his face, Marinette smiles softly at the Black Cat Kwami, she reaches out and takes a hold of him, she softly passes her thumb over the top of his head, she's grateful Tikki ended up with her too.

"Why does it feel like this is a goodbye?", A shaky voice cuts through the moment between the kwamis and their Guardian.

Marinette looks up from Plagg, she sees everyone wearing sad looks, she can't help but settle her gaze onto a sling wearing Alya, tears already rolling down Alya's cheeks. Marinette feels her heart ache again. A part of her, feeling that this was certainly a goodbye. She takes note of Alya's trembling lips, she sees how hard Alya is trying to hold back the pouts and sobs from coming on. It breaks her heart.

"Marinette.", Kagami pipes up.

"Yes.", Marinette answers, turning to Kagami.

"Is this...it?", Kagami asks, for once, hesitant. Marinette can see that Kagami has taken in what Trixx suggested she do and the risk that came with doing it.

Marinette takes one more look around, she scans over the faces of her friends and the kwamis around her. She isn't sure if she should answer.

"No, it's not.", Adrien steps up, he grabs one of Marinette's hands and holds it, she turns to him, "I'm going with you Marinette, together, we can do this.", he says with determination and certainty, "It's you and me till the end, My Lady."

Till the end. Marinette feels her eyes watering up again. The last thing she wants is to take Adrien down with her. She releases a shaky breath and meets his gaze, "No, Adrien. I won't take you with me-"

"I'm going!", he insists, "I won't let you go alone, I just won't.", his eyes began to shine with unshed tears, the hurt he was feeling was becoming more and more evident and it was starting to get harder for Marinette to go through with what she was determined to do.

"I need your ring.", she says, "You can't go out without it, you can't use it when I have it. Adrien, I can't take you with me.", Marinette say firmly, she feels herself going numb. "I need all of the miraculouses", she breaks her gaze from Adrien's own to give everyone a look.

Adrien tries to give it another shot, no doubt hoping that Marinette would relent and accept his offer. But Marinette once again turns to him only to speak before he can. "One of us needs to stay behind and it has to be you. Should I not return...Should I lose my life, I need you to take care of them, the miraculous.", her eyes gaze deeply into tear filled Olive green eyes.

Adrien's lips part, tears finally rolling down his cheeks, "I...But...it's not fair…", he whispers brokenly as he brings his miraculous bearing hand up to his chest, he clutched the front of his shirt tightly. "Why...why don't I go instead? Why...I-I could try to-"

"I'm the Guardian of The Miraculous, Adrien, this is my duty, this isn't even about me being Ladybug anymore. I need to finish this, for everyone, for Master Fu. Our Master spent his whole life trying to rectify a mistake he made when he was child and now he's gone with nothing to show for it. Fu's last wish was for us to retrieve the lost corrupted miraculouses and free them. For both of us to continue to work together and we are, except, this time, our paths may take us both to different places.", Marinette brings both her hands to Adriens shoulders. "I need you to do this, only you can take over for me in the case scenario I do not return."

And just like that, the room becomes so heavy, heavier than anything she's ever felt.

"It's always us, you and me.", Marinette says.

Adrien nods. "Yeah.", he says softly, shakily.

A small halfhearted smile curls her lips. "Take care of yourself, Kitty.", she takes her hands off of his shoulders and begins to back away, she turns around and begins to say her goodbyes to everyone, individually talking to everyone. Everyone but Marinette ends up crying. Marinette stays strong, encouraging them to move forwards after whatever happens next, she tells them about how grateful she is to each and every one of them.

"What about your parents? Your family?", a question Kagami brings up.

Marinette feels a stab to her heart. She winces. She knew her family was no doubt struggling to locate her and it pained her to think about it, but she knew her parents would be devastated if she lost her life without them knowing the full truth. She opens her mouth after thinking about what to say. "Tell them everything, tell them I love them.", she says softly, eyebrows furrow slightly, she holds back the urge to cry quite well. The look on everyone's face is heartbreaking.

No child should have to die before their parents. This Marinette knows.

At 17, Marinette faces her greatest challenge yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two shot.
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.
> 
> Also, sorry about any typos, mistakes, ect.


End file.
